The Passing Torch
by nachonaco
Summary: When someone dies, it's up to the others to lead. Will they be led to victory or their downfall?
1. The Accident

A/N: Okay. Now I know this is going to anger some K/R fans, but I'm not a K/R person. Anyway, I'm not depressed or anything. I just wanted to write this story. Oh, I don't own anything Disney does, and I don't own Des, Randa, Scott, Nick (Scott is Kim's boyfriend, and Nick is Monique's)...my friend despyrit owns them...all I own is Syd and Kristy. This doesn't really fit into the continuity of my SCML/NSTS stories, but characters from that make an appearance. Des is Syd's twin sister. Nick and Scott Forest, as stated above, are Kim and Monique's boyfriends.  
  
The Passing Torch Chapter One: The Accident (Syd's POV)  
  
"Kim!" Scott exclaimed. Scott was Kim's boyfriend. Yes, I said was. My name is Syd Lipsky. Yes, Lipsky. You all might know who my parents are if you've read my GJ file. I doubt you have. Anyway, we were on a mission today. Dementor had stolen that pan-dimensional vortex inducer, and it was up to us to stop it! ....But we couldn't. I can't believe she's dead.  
I held Scott back and he looked as though he might cry. "Scott....I'm...so sorry. I know how much you loved her."  
"I can't believe she's really gone. I-it can't be true."  
"I'm really....I..."  
"Guys, let...let's go home." My twin, Des, spoke.  
"Good idea. Come on."  
We left the lair. Thoughts began to cloud my mind. Kim had risked her life to save the world. I looked back at Dementor, happily celebrating his victory. He had succeeded in stealing the PDVI, as well as make our lives a living heck....I didn't want it to be true. No one....no one's ever been injured on a mission before... No one.  
No one could ever die.  
Not today.  
Not now.  
Not ever.  
I couldn't believe it. Des and I helped Scott out of the lair. He looked worse than before. I sighed, and left the lair, shooting Dementor a "How could you?" look. 


	2. Who's the Leader?

A/N: I had to write this chapter in WordPad, so if it uploads weird, it's not my fault. BTW, Sam Perfect, another despyrit character, is in this chapter. You'll meet her later.  
  
The Passing Torch Ch. 2: Who's the Leader? (Syd's POV)  
  
by nachonaco  
  
  
  
It was hard on all of us. 'Who would help us save the world?' I questioned myself. The funeral was that day, and I was nervous. But I shouldn't be complaining about how I feel right now. Not with Scott in the state that he's in...I feel so bad for him...I thought back to the events that changed his life a few days ago....  
  
**************  
  
We were in Dementor's lair. Thanks to Wade and Kristy, we were able to find out where he was...that was the easy part. I had the task of "distraction", which I gladly accepted. That was the easy part, or so I thought. I ran over to a shadowed corner, and hid there. "So, Kim Possible believes she can defeat my plan!" Dementor exclaimed. "Dang straight," I muttered from my hiding spot. "And this is your defense? Nothing?" 'Worst. Line. Ever.' I mentally retaliated. Scott, Ron and Des stood, determined, by Kim. "We're not letting you win." Des spat.  
  
Still hiding in the shadows, I angrily activated my flame hands. I was angry...I couldn't shake the feeling that Dementor had won. My instincts were right...he had activated the lasers. Kim, Des and Ron managed to find me. "Is everyone all right?" I will never forget what I saw next. "Is everyone all right?" I repeated. Then, Dementor had aimed the laser at Kim, hitting her square in the back. She screamed. "KIM!" Scott screamed. "My God..." I whispered. And that was that.  
  
**************  
  
I sat in the pew the next Friday, wondering why in the world someone would kill a sixteen year old girl and get so much joy out of it. I was infuriated. When it was my turn to speak, I nearly choked. I began to speak: "Kimberly Anne Possible was a great friend. From the time I was ten to the present, she was my best friend. Kim was someone you could count on. She would help you whether you had to save the world, or just doing homework. She was by my side every step of the way..." I broke off, and took my seat.  
  
Scott was next to me, and he was the last to speak. "Kim was a great girlfriend...I remember once when she went to France...she came back with a solid gold watch, engraved with the words 'An Eternal Bond, Never Wavering' on it." I could tell he was going to cry. Des got up and helped him to his seat. After the funeral, we went to Bueno Nacho, trying to cheer Scott up. A few minutes later, Scott went to the bathroom, leaving me, Des, Ron, Kristy, and Sam. "Syd?" Kristy inquired.  
  
"Yeah?" I responded after taking a drink of soda.  
  
"Are we going to keep saving the world?"  
  
"I...guess. It'll be hard, and I can't guarantee how safe or dangerous it will be, but we'll continue."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"...Yes. One hundred percent. Now, who agrees?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Me."  
  
"Count me in."  
  
We were going to fight back. 


	3. Responsibilities

A/N: Okay, let me explain something really quick. Nick's POV of the story will follow after the Syd version, which will be roughly 5-7 chaps. I hope you enjoy these fanfics.  
  
Responsibilities  
  
I think my life has majorly shifted. Dang it, there's just too many things WRONG. Kim is dead, we have no fricking idea where Dementor is, and everything shifted on MY shoulders. The others aren't helping much, either. I instantly regretted staying there in the shadows. I could have HELPED. I really could have. No, not could have. SHOULD have. The next day, we were looking for our "base of operations", if you will.  
  
"There's one, there." Sam said, pointing to an apartment building.  
  
"I don't think so. It looks expensive. We have at least five-hundred dollars each."  
  
"Well, let's try." Ron spoke. "We can pay the rent in shifts."  
  
"Yeah!" Kristy and Des agreed.  
  
"Fine." I sighed, and rang the doorbell. A middle-aged woman wearing a mint-green business suit greeted us with an odd grin. "Hel-lo! And how may I help you today?" She inquired. Right off the bat, I knew this was someone I did NOT like. And I trust my instincts. "We're here for an apartment." I replied, keeping my thoughts to myself. "Age? Name?" Ms. Kenn inquired.  
  
"Sydney Lipsky." I replied, still not trusting her.  
  
"Destiny Lipsky." Des answered.  
  
"Samantha Perfect." Sam responded.  
  
"Kristine Landry." Kristy responded.  
  
"Ronald Stoppable." Ron seemed nervous too. Was he getting the same feeling I was?  
  
"We have another boy coming, but he's at home right now."  
  
"All right." Something like an electronic ring sounded. The superintendent...God, what was her name? Jamie Kenn. Ms. Kenn left the room and talked on the phone...I think it was a phone...I could barely understand what she was saying. I believe it went something like this: "Yes, they're here. Just like you said. Yes, I will tell them as soon as they need to know..." I was confused. She walked back into the room, calmly. "Who is signing the lease?"  
  
"Me, ma'am." I spoke up, my voice cracked a little. I was sixteen, and about to tell the biggest lie of my life. "I'm the oldest. Nineteen." Thank God Des and I are tall for our age. "And you can verify this?"  
  
"Yes." I pulled out the Sydstem, my electronic device, and on the screen, an ID flashed:  
  
Name: Sydney Ren Lipsky  
  
Age: 19  
  
DOB: 6/07/84  
  
Birthplace: Middleton, Illinois (A/N: Dunno if this is true, go with me here)  
  
"I see." Ms. Kenn replied, clearly a bit suspicious. "Here you are." She handed me the papers.  
  
"Thanks. Uh, can I borrow a...a pen?" I was VERY nervous.  
  
"Of course." She handed me a silver and blue pen. I signed my name. "Thank you. Your apartment number is 2N. You will find the stairway down the hall. Do not go past the stairway. Do not open the door. Go straight upstairs, and to the left."  
  
"Thanks." I replied.  
  
"You're very welcome."  
  
We set off. I must admit, that woman scared the living crap out of me. I had my purple Nike duffel bag, which held WAY too much stuff to count. Good thing I have that GJ shrinkray....that really comes in handy sometimes. I had packed my laptop, backup computer, Sydstem (which was actually in my pocket then, but what the hey) toothbrush, camcorder, camera, my diary, and a million other things. "Guys! I found it!" I exclaimed. Ron, Kristy, Des, and Sam followed up the metal stairs. I opened the door. Inside was a HUGE apartment, perfect for our base. "Wow." So goes the reaction from my friends.  
  
There was a stove in there, a purple couch, a coffee table, and that was it. "This will definitely do. There's a spot for a fridge there, maybe a TV, maybe even, heck, a DVD player." I said, more to myself than the others. "Syd?"  
  
"Yes, Ron?"  
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
"You know what we're doing, Ron."  
  
"I mean, why here? Why not your house?"  
  
"Too easy for Dementor to find us. We need to keep this a secret." 


	4. Discovery?

A/N: You wanted it, you got it. New chapter.  
  
Discovery  
  
Click. Click. Tap. Click. The rhythmic tapping of my laptop keyboard never ceased to calm me. I paused, wondering what I would write next:  
  
"Things are still so strange here. We're six teenagers, trying to make ends meet. Yes, we are still able to see our families for dinner and such, but we've never stayed. When we do get a chance to go out, we get groceries and essentials. We are under the pretense of being a college book club...really, though, we hold meetings on how to deal with what's going on. I haven't come up with anything yet, but Sam and Des have. Nothing fom Ron or Nick yet...  
  
"Des' plan is to lay low for a while...I don't know how well that will work..." I turned off the power on my laptop. The orange lightning bolt design surrounding the laptop in a sort-of X shape turned off. I closed the laptop, and sighed. I felt odd...I had never been away from home for so long before. Sure, it was nothing compared to Anne Frank...but....God, I feel like her now...maybe not exactly the same, but I felt like there was some kind of connection.  
  
"Syd!" Des came in at that moment and set down the grocery bags she had been carrying.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You will NOT believe what's going on out there!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dementor's out there..."  
  
"....And?"  
  
"He's got...he's got-Oh, Syd...he's brainwashed half of Middleton High."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Des nodded. "Everyone's out there...Bonnie, Tara, Amelia...God..."  
  
"A-are you serious?"  
  
"They got a report about someone in the area living and plotting against him..."  
  
"I..." Quickly, noting that I was panicking, changed the subject...sort of. "Do they know who's here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this, Des."  
  
Ron and Scott were next to walk in. Ron bolted the door behind him. "Sam's close behind, she's getting Bueno Nacho for everyone."  
  
"But Des just went to the store." I replied.  
  
"That's for later. We need to save all that we can." Ron explained.  
  
Sam entered next, about twenty minutes later. "Dang," she muttered. "There's too many stupid guards out there. It's WAY too hard to keep everything straight and appear normal, when you know everything isn't...."  
  
"Sam, it could always be worse." I tried to help.  
  
"Well.....yeah, it could, I guess."  
  
The next moments seemed to sting every part of our bodies like a sharp needle. There was a harsh knock on the door. A familar knock. I recognized it from having to pay our rent and other things.  
  
Ms. Kenn had discovered us. 


	5. Captivity is Not for the Strong

A/N: I would have had this chapter up last night but I was grounded.  
  
Captivity Is Not For The Strong (Syd's POV)  
  
My instincts were wrong. It was not Ms. Kenn. It was Bonnie. "Bonnie?" I was incredibly confused. "Lipsky. You always *were* one to hide, weren't you?"  
  
"Shut up." I retorted.  
  
"Now, now. That's not very nice, is it?" In half a second, Bonnie had slapped handcuffs on me. I gasped, Bonnie grinned. "You think Dementor would give me NORMAL handcuffs? No way. You would have broken them with your hands."  
  
"H-how do you kn..." I was cut off by the pain on my hands and arms.  
  
"Are you kidding? Dementor's researched *everything* about you and your pathetic little friends."  
  
"Th-they're not pa-pa-path-thetic!"  
  
"Don't worry, Sydney. Everything will be okay soon. You and your accomplices will all be gone soon."  
  
"Wh-what the heck..." I passed out.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Crap. Crap. Crapola, Crap City. I woke up a matter of hours later (don't even ASK me how fricking long it was), my head hurt. I was on concrete, and my whole body ached now. I looked down at my hands. They were a dark, dark red. It seeemed to suit my mood. I was so fricking angry. At Dementor, at Bonnie...God, I don't know where the HECK to start. The unconscious forms of Des, Sam, and Kristy were scattered around the room, which was somewhere inbetween a broom closet/jail cell. No one else was awake...or around...I walked over to the door and quietly jiggled the handle. Dang. Locked. I sighed. Things were simply NOT going the way my "master plan" was going to work out....  
  
Thinking of a plan, which is unusual for me in stressful environments. I tried to activate my flame hands, but they refused to work. Ooh, crap. I kicked the door open (Thank God for my GJ training!) and advanced out into the lair. I found an adjacent hallway (it was kinda dark, so I could barely see it), and quickly stole down there. I hoped Ron was there, and I had a gut feeling he was....I started singing a song we wrote when we were twelve and in love:  
  
"We were strangers,  
  
Starting out on a journey,  
  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through...  
  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing...  
  
At the beginning with you..."  
  
I found Ron. He had joined in:  
  
"No one told me,  
  
I was going to find you,  
  
Unexpected,  
  
What you did to my heart.  
  
When I lost hope,  
  
You were there to remind me...  
  
This is a start..."  
  
We were both singing now...  
  
"Life is a road  
  
And I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river  
  
I wanna keep flowing  
  
Live is a road  
  
Now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
We were strangers  
  
On a crazy adventure  
  
Never dreaming  
  
How our dreams would come true  
  
Now here we stand  
  
Unafraid of the future  
  
At the beginning with you...  
  
Life is a road  
  
And I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river  
  
I wanna keep flowing  
  
Live is a road  
  
Now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere  
  
Like me alone in the dark  
  
Now I know my dream will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
  
Life is a road  
  
And I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river  
  
I wanna keep flowing  
  
Live is a road  
  
Now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....  
  
Starting out on a journey  
  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you...."  
  
"...With you..." I leaned in to kiss Ron, but mentally scolded myself. 'No,' I thought. 'He's Des' boyfriend...' I pulled back. I didn't want to. There was a warmness inside Ron that I had never felt before...Not even around Josh. JOSH! Oh my God! He's going to go CRAZY when he finds out I'm missing! CRAP! Then, at that moment, Bonnie walked in. Bonnie was wearing an outfit similar to my mother's, but it was yellow and black. Instead of half of the suit being yellow and the other being black, there were several golden lightning bolt designs around the background of the suit. She tossed Josh into the room forcefully. He looked odd. His normally deep blue eyes seemed to hold fear and horror into them, and he was pale...Bonnie spotted me. "Lipsky! What are you doing?!"  
  
"N-nothing! Now let my friends go!"  
  
"I'm not going to do that." She grinned. Then, she flared up her gloves. They were different from mine. They didn't cover her entire hands, they seemed to be...Lightning bolts. That's what they were. I found that out the hard way. As I keeled over, clutching my chest, I looked up at Bonnie. "...I win." She spat in my face. 


	6. Emancipation

Emancipation (Syd's POV)  
  
Thoughts clouded my subconscious mind as I...crap, I'm sounding like a psychologist or whatever. Anyway, my head hurts like the dickens. I don't even care if people say that anymore or not. Where was I? Oh yes. I remember now. 'I win'. The two most horrible words in the English language. What could have persuaded Bonnie to do something like this? Only God knows.... Was I going to die? I couldn't. I couldn't die and leave Josh behind...JOSH! Oh my fricking God! I woke up with a jolt. "Syd! You're alive!" Sam exclaimed. "Where's Josh?" I quickly breathed. "He's in the other room, Syd."  
"Is he okay?"  
"We don't know."  
"WHAT?!"  
"After you passed out, Bonnie shocked Josh and took him into another room. We don't know if he escaped or not."  
"You better be kidding."  
"No."  
"GOD DANGIT!"  
"Syd, he's probably all right."  
"I...I..." Then, Bonnie walked in. "Lipsky's alive." She muttered. "Dang straight." I retorted.  
"Syd, calm down." Des said softly.  
"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!" I roared.  
"Okay..."  
"Let's get this over with," Bonnie muttered. Electricity came from her hands and hit me....hard. I screamed. She looked satisfied. I wanted to give in at that exact moment; nothing was more horrible than what I was going through right now. Why couldn't I? Some little voice was in my head and wouldn't go out. 'No,' it told me. 'No. Don't give up, don't give in.' We were going to get out, no matter what it took. I got up, despite the burning pain in my side. I was able to make the seven steps to the wall from my "bed", which was really a cot.  
"Okay. So we know we can't leave the cell, otherwise Bonnie would have a royal fit. Des and I will be able to use our radiation claws to dig out, while one of you distracts her. Any volunteers?" I finished. Ron raised his hand. Des spoke up. "No, Ron, I don't want you hurt."  
"Des, I know what I'm doing."  
"Ron.please." She grabbed his arm, pleading.  
"Ron, maybe it's best if you don't go.." I reasoned.  
"Syd, please."  
"Ron! You're not going!"  
"Syd."  
"Ron, I said you're not going! Sam will."  
"Why shouldn't I go?!"  
"Because! It's too dangerous!"  
"OH, TOO DANGEROUS FOR ME, BUT NOT FOR SAM?!?!?!" He roared.  
"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!" I snapped. "Now, back to the plan. Once Des and I break out, Sam, take these." I handed her my supply of smoke pellets. "You will use these against Bonnie while Des and I tunnel out of here. Once we're through, we'll page you. Make sure your beeper's on vibrate. Does that sound good?" I explained. Everyone nodded. "Excellent."  
Free. That's what we were going to be. Free..  
That night, I walked over to the window, activated my flames, and Des did the same. We managed to slice through half of one of the bars, but not all the way through before the alarms went off. I hated alarms. Bonnie walked in at that exact moment. I froze, hand still flared. I could REALLY use some help. Des stood still, scared to death..  
"Lipsky." She began.  
"Syd." I corrected. I could never, and will never, stand anyone call me Lipsky.  
"Sydney. Right."  
"Syd." I repeated, clearly annoyed.  
"Whatever." She spat. "Dementor wants to see you."  
"Too frickin' bad!" Ow. She slapped those stupid handcuffs on me, then dragged me away like I was some stupid rag doll or something. I AM NOT A RAG DOLL! I stand strong, a one girl revolution. I've got to get through this, no one else will for me..My train of thought was broken by a heli-pad screeching to a halt. "Get on." Bonnie commanded. "No." I said firmly.  
"Excuse me?!" She spat.  
"You heard me. No. Nada. Not gonna happen."  
"GET ON!" She forced me onto the heli-pad and pressed a button. Electric-like flames surged through my body. Orange flames.like the ones I can supply. Odd..No time to think about this now. I stepped off the heli- pad, hands bound, totally helpless. "Well, well. If it isn't the infamous Sydney Ren Lipsky. I see you survived being in captivity." Dementor stepped out of the shadows, bringing on a feeling of dread.  
"Uh, duh." I responded, a defiant look on my face. Dementor walked up to me, one hand behind his back. Then, the other hand came out. I was NOT expecting what happened next.  
It was a gun. 


	7. Follow Me

A/N: "Touching Spirit Bear" is a real book. It's also quite good.  
  
Follow Me  
  
A gun.  
Dementor had a gun. Was he going to shoot me? Yes. Long answer: Yes, of course. God, I HATE HIM!!!! I wish I had the strength to...AAAAAAAARGH! More electric bolts. More. God. IT HURTS! "Sydney. Make your choice. Join me or die."  
"No. I will NOT join you."  
"It's a shame." He fired the gun two inches above my head. Dang. "Well, I'm out of bullets." He said, and that was that. Wait.....that was THAT? I snorted. Apparently, he didn't like that so much. He reloaded his gun. Note to self: NEVER SNORT IN FRONT OF SUPERVILLAINS! The bullet grazed my shoulder. I winced. It hurt, a lot. GOD! "Am I out of bullets already? Well, I guess this will just have to do." He pressed the button again and volts pulsed through my body as I shut my eyes tightly. I opened my eyes, right as opportunity knocked at the door. Sam, Des, Kristy, Josh, Scott, and Ron had infiltrated the room I was in. Score! "Syd! Run for it!" Sam commanded.  
"What about you guys?"  
"We'll be fine! Dementor won't hurt his own daughter!"  
"Okay." I escaped. Luckily for me, Dementor and his henchmen were preoccupied. I was now outside. It was beautiful. I decided to make a run for it in case Bonnie decided to show her face again. I was somewhere near 20 miles away from the lair complex when I fell. I had tripped over a root stuck in the ground. My ankle twisted around with a sickening crack, and I screamed. Screaming probably wasn't my best reaction, I should have stayed quiet!  
Bonnie rushed out. Fortunately, my ankle was NOT broken as I had originally thought (lucky frickin' me, huh?). I pulled my miniaturized hoverboard, my ankle still sort of throbbing, and enlarged it. I leapt on...that didn't work so well. I let out a scream of pain as I realized my ankle couldn't support my weight. I bent down on my knees, hoping that would ease the pain, and rode my hoverboard like a surfboard...HOLY CRAP!  
Bonnie was right on my tail....ah...crap. She leapt from her hovercraft and onto mine. Her electricity surged through the metal casing of my hoverboard. In shock, I backed up...off of the hoverboard. As luck would have it, I was only about ten or fifteen feet above the ground at the time. My luck ended there....there was a fairly high cliff near where I had landed. I was rolling down it at top speed, my neck sore from hitting a jutting rock.  
Some twenty or so minutes later, the rolling ceased. I crashed to the bottom of the hill, on my back, in some stupid muddy puddle. As I sat there, I felt like Cole Matthews, the kid from "Touching Spirit Bear", which I had read last month. I remember the events like it was yesterday...  
It was March 9, year two-thousand four. I was reading the book, nearly finished. "Syd!" I looked up. It was Sam. "Yeah?"  
"Do you want any lasagna?"  
"Sure."  
"What's that book you're reading?" She asked as she passed me my plate of lasagna (my FAVORITE food, aside from Bueno Nacho).  
"'Touching Spirit Bear.'" I responded. "It's about a teenage kid who gets sent to a juvenile detention center, but then ends up going to Alaska to be banished. It's really good, you should read it."  
"Cool." At that exact moment, Ron ran in. His hair was a lot more messy than it usually was. "Ron! What's up?" I greeted.  
"S-Syd...Y-you better co-come qu-quick!" He panted. "I...found...s- something...."  
"What is it?" I got up, leaving the book on the coffee table.  
"Come on." He left. I followed.  
He led me down the hall to the room that Ms. Kenn had strictly prohibited us from seeing. "....She locked it." Ron said, with a hint of dismay in his voice.  
"Hold on." I flared my hands up, and sliced through the door. We entered. It was dark, and cold. It was like a laboratory. There were orange liquids of all different volumes and containers surrounding the lab, and I wanted to leave. I was scared...where were we? I wondered what was going on...Then, something stepped out of the shadows. Wait...someONE. It was.....me? Huh? What the....No time to think about that now! There are clones of me going out into the world...  
Crap. Ooh, crap. The clone's hand flared up, a bright, vibrant, menacing orange, such as I would normally supply, but in excessive amounts. Oh, dang. I let some kind of war growl escape my throat as I flared up my own hands. Then, I sort of blacked out. When I had walked past the administration offices to get out to my car, I had passed Ms. Kenn. Ooh, very bad luck there. "What happened to your eye?" She inquired. My eye had been swollen shut once the clone punched me. "Hockey incident." I lied.  
"You don't play hockey." She responded, a hint of disbelief in her voice.  
"I tried it. I didn't like it so much."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"All right then."  
That was a close one. Very close. The next day, we were captured. Hmph. It was actually a bit of an improvement on what was happening to me now. We had some food, some bedding....not nearly enough, of course, but enough for us to survive. I stopped thinking for a second, long enough to get up on my feet. The only thing I succeeded in doing was injuring myself further. I gasped and winced as I collected the strength and perseverence that I needed to get up.  
I pulled out my hoverboard, which has never failed me before. I sailed through fifty feet of evergreen trees, without fail, then trouble arose. My hoverboard's tailpipe started smoking and it sailed off without me. Luckily, I was able to hang on to a tree branch.  
For the time being, at least...  
Triple fricking crap. 


	8. Refuge

A/N: Hey guys! What's up? Anyway, I've been thinking about how to do this fic. I'm gonna have the whole fanfic from now stay on Syd's POV, and then sometime later have the Scott version. FYI: I HAVE seen "Ron Factor", I just prefer calling her Dr. Director...So, see yas next time!  
  
Refuge  
  
As I hung there by the back of my shirt collar, I felt increasing fear surge through my body like those lightning bolts. After about ten minutes of deep breaths from me, the tree branch gave way, plunging me into the depths of the unknown. I landed down below, near what must have been an army base of some sort back in World War II. I cautiously stepped over to the entrance, and knocked on the door. "Is anyone home?" I asked. A woman, probably in her mid-thirties, answered. She was wearing an eyepatch over one eye and she had short brown hair. "Yes, we're...Sydney?!"  
"You know who I am...?!" I asked, in a state of shock.  
"Of course I do! It's me! Dr. Director!" She exclaimed.  
"Oh my God! I haven't seen you since I was ten! How are you?" I said quickly.  
"We've done better. Fortunately, though, we're still alive."  
"Um...do you have a place where I can stay?"  
"Yes, yes, of course." She walked inside. I followed.  
It was nothing like what I saw on the outside. In fact, it looked like it belonged in Independence Day, which was one of the movies that held my interest when I was younger. It still does, don't get me wrong, but when one is in hiding, you tend to forget about movies and move on to more important things, such as growing up and taking command of a situation when you need to.  
I entered the base. "You can stay in the empty bunker across the hall."  
"Thanks. I think I'm going to go to the supply store and-..."  
"Sydney, I wouldn't go if I were you."  
"You're not my mother," I responded coolly. "I can do whatever I want."  
"Sydney, please-..."  
"My name is Syd!"  
I left the room in a hurry, setting off for my bunker. It was a bit larger than our apartment, and it seemed like it was in an okay condition to live in. There was a little portable stove, like the ones you see in campfires, a fridge, and other essentials. I sat on the bed, and buried my face in my hands. I was miles away from home, possibly even crossing a state line, I had no way of contacting my friends, as Dementor had confiscated the Sydstem.  
Now, you would have thought that the resourceful Syd Lipsky would have made sure to locate the Sydstem, right? Wrong. This was one of those days where I was just having a really crappy day. Little did I know, it was going to get worse. A lot worse. Oh, boy. Oh, God. Someone (I couldn't see, I was facing the wall opposite the door) entered my room. It was him. Professor Dementor.  
"Hello, Sydney." He said in a spine-tingling voice, his tone similar to what Hitler's must have been.  
"Get the heck out of my apartment." I spat, my back still turned.  
"We can make this easy or hard, Sydney, whichever you prefer."  
"I said 'Get out of my apartment!'" If this persisted, it wouldn't be pretty.  
Trust me. 


	9. Spiritual Death

A/N: Thank you SO MUCH, RTB!! I've been dying for a review.  
  
Spiritual Death  
  
"GET OUT!" I screamed.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that."  
"Wh....what's that?" I asked, referring to the portable laser beam he was carrying.  
"This? Well, Sydney, I'll be honest. It's a time machine. I intend to use it on you."  
"Me? Why me?"  
"Because. If I can manage to get you into the past, I can destroy you."  
"Me?"  
"You tried to escape, Sydney." Then, it started. Bang. The laser hit a table. Bang. Chair. Zap.  
It did not hit a table, nor a chair that time. It hit........me. I felt odd, as if I were being rushed through a sky of falling ice crystals, then scorching hot lava, and I heard voices. Voices. What I could make out was barely audible: "In spite of everything, I still believe that people are really good at heart." "There is no hope for us." "I wish so hard for a day to come, Lise, where we can dance and forget about the war...to dance..."  
What is going on? The voices became rushed, as if they were put on fast-forward. Then, the portal I was in, which had previously had an eerie bluish tint to it, glowed orange. I heard the loud shots of a rifle, pained screams, then cries of anguish. "Augustine..." "Lies..." "Helen..." I was dazed and confused. What was going on? I was lost. Lost in an endless sea of screams. The dizziness continued. I felt sharp pangs of sorrow and an eerie sense of death hung about in the air as the pangs shifted to nothingness. I literally felt nothing.  
I crash-landed on a hard cobblestone street. Cobblestone? That couldn't have been right. No. Where was I? No. That's not right. More like "when" was I. What was going on?  
  
August 31st, 1943  
Two days after the time machine incident. Just now found out where I am. I found a piece of paper discarded on the street. I am writing on it now. I am in Berlin. Berlin, Germany. I don't fricking believe it. I just fricking don't. Why would Dementor send me here? I can't  
  
September 1st, 1943  
Ran out of room yesterday. Found some more paper. I found out the Sydstem was disabled by the time ray. Crap. Recap: Stuck in past. Sydstem broken. Hardly any human contact. IT SUCKS.  
  
September 7th, 1943  
Thank God, I found food. I'll try to elaborate more on what happened in the past week. I've been able to scrounge for food...one day I found a chocolate cake! Bliss! I don't know how someone could have dropped it.....The day before that I managed to avoid some soldiers marching...it was horrible...I never could stand soldiers at all. I will never stand them.  
The days are getting colder and I've started feeling sick. God....if there's a God out there, please help me....please.  
  
"Hey, you! You!" A soldier addressed me.  
"Y-Yes?"  
"You! Juden! Raus! Raus! Schnell!"  
"I am sorry. I am Christian."  
"You are wearing the star." The soldier observed.  
"It is a mistake."  
"It cannot be."  
"A mistake...A mis---" I barely had time to finish my sentence before he grabbed my wrist. "You are sixteen." He sneered.  
"Yes. I am. Sixteen and four months," I responded. "Why?"  
"I am twenty-four."  
Granted the atmosphere was a bit less official and more friendly, I would have asked this guy out. He was the major Leonardo DiCaprio-type, not exactly my favorite type of man, but would do. Perhaps a bit of enchanted flirting would do. "You're very handsome," I lied. Yeah, right. He was short, his nose was huge, and his eyes were the ugliest shade of hazel I'd ever seen. Sheesh, I was going to have to suck up to some freak like this? 'You've sunk lower than expected, Lipsky,' I thought. "Of course, since there is a miniscule difference in our ages," the soldier said, "I may be persuaded to forget I ever found a Jewish girl in the streets."  
I nodded.  
"Liberation is expected soon. The war will end in a year or two."  
"Yes, yes, of course. Liberation." I responded.  
"There are parties in consideration for the blessed event."  
"All right."  
"I was wondering if a gorgeous girl as yourself would consider attending one with me."  
"But one second ago you would've--"  
"Of course, I was not thinking. My name is Gustav. Gustav Johansen."  
"Sydney Lipsky."  
"That is a very beautiful name for a very beautiful girl."  
"Thank you very much, sir."  
"You're very welcome. Would you like to come with me?"  
"Of course. Lead the way."  
Gustav nodded. He took me by the arm and led me to a cattle car. "A cattle car? But why..."  
"Welcome to Dementor's Germany, Jew." 


	10. The Camp

A/N: Boo yah! I'm updating uberfast! FYI, the speech by the guard tattooing Syd is from the DVD "Anne Frank: The Whole Story".  
  
The Camp  
  
Auschwitz Concentration Camp October 13th, 1942 Transport Train  
  
I can't believe I was duped. I shouldn't have been so stupid. He was wearing the frigging swastika for crying out loud! I could have been more careful. Argh! Why the heck did I think he was telling the truth?! It's been a couple of weeks since my last entry, so I should probably explain what happened to me since then. Gustav took me and some others to a Gestapo HQ building. Apparently, in this alternate reality that Dementor created, he rules and Hitler does not exist.  
God, this sucks. I want all this to end, but I don't want to die. I wonder where the others are... "Syd?!" Someone exclaimed. I looked up.  
"Des! What are you doing here?"  
"Not sure, exactly, but Sam, Josh, Nick and Scott are here, too."  
"Are they okay?"  
"Yeah, they're fine."  
"Oh...do you have any idea where we're headed?"  
"My guess is as good as yours."  
"True..."  
"I think I have an idea where we are, though."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, I think we're heading to Poland."  
"I see."  
The train lurched uncomfortably to a stop and I fell forward. Soldiers opened the doors, screaming in German. "American, I am Christian and American!" I shouted before getting pushed into the overwhelming crowds. The others transported along with me were ushered into a room. We had to remove any gold or silver we were wearing. I took out my angel hair barrettes, the ones that I always wore, the ones Josh gave me, the ones that were a symbol of our love, the symbol that I was his angel...  
I sniffed as I held back tears. As I stepped forward, a female administrator tattooed my forearm with a number. A1432651-9. I winced as she etched that hideous number into my skin, but that didn't hurt half as much as her words: "Did you say goodbye to your father? Your brother? You won't see them again, you know. They are already in the gas chambers."  
"Don't listen to her, Syd." Des turned her head.  
I weakly nodded. I had never been more scared in my life. Dementor had made the Holocaust my own personal heck. What did I do to deserve this? Nothing. I was ushered into some barracks. I climbed into one of the bunks and soon fell asleep. I was dead tired, after God knows how long I traveled. I had the most wonderful dream. I was still in Middleton in 2003, and I was dancing with Josh. I was wearing my silver barettes and a gorgeous purple-lavender silk and satin dress, and beautiful high-heel shoes...I was dancing with him, and it felt so good. It didn't matter to me that it was only a dream, it felt real. To me, Josh was all that mattered... Where was he?  
"Syd. Syyyyyyd..." Someone called. I opened my eyes and gasped. "Josh!" I ran over and hugged him. He was no dream, he was real. I felt safe in his arms, his hands caressing my face, and his crystal-blue eyes looking into my emerald-green ones. I sniffed back tears of happiness. "Thank God you're alive," we muttered at the same time. I grinned. I was in a different time, yes, but Josh was here with me and that was all that mattered.  
Suddenly, I felt an electric shock course through my spine and went limp in Josh's arms. "Hello, Lipsky." Bonnie said, punctuating the 'Lipsky' part with an acidic tone. Before I blacked out, I was able to hear the conversation.  
"Joshua. Let go of Sydney."  
"No!" Josh's voice was firm and strong, just like it always had been. He was fighting for me.  
"She's dying, you don't want to hurt her any more than she already is, do you?"  
I was slowly losing consciousness.  
"She is not dying, Bonnie. She'll be fine."  
"You are so naïve, Mankey."  
"Shut up!"  
"J-Josh...I...I need..." I fainted before I finished my sentence.  
"Syd!" Josh exclaimed.  
The next thing I knew, I was in an office of some sort. Des, Sam, Nick, Scott and Kristy were there as well. Dementor's shadow loomed over me as he walked up. "Well, well, well. Sydney. You seem to have lost your abilities to stick up for yourself."  
"Pfft." I responded, rolling my eyes.  
"I've captured all of your friends, you know."  
"I can see that, thank you very much."  
"You've got a smart mouth, haven't you, Sydney?"  
"Yes, Dementor."  
"Time to die, Sydney."  
"Syd."  
"Very well, Syd." The last three letters of the sentence seemed to disgust him as he pulled out a gun.  
I shuddered. Guns had scared me since that time I was shot when I was twelve. Incidentally, it was caused by a time-traveling incident and I was sent back to the 1940s for the first time. He had the gun positioned over my chest. I was shaken with fear. Josh saw this and held me close to him. "He can't protect you, Syd," Dementor sneered. He fired the gun, knocking me unconscious again.  
I was lucky to be alive. Dementor was going to win...A few hours later, I awoke in a hospital bed, the smell of the disinfectant clogging my nostrils. I groaned. "Syd! You're alive!" Josh grinned.  
"Yeah," I grinned. "Where are we?"  
"Dementor thought you were dead, so he sent us back to the 21st century."  
"I guess I'm a good actress, huh?"  
"You deserve an Emmy."  
I laughed.  
"Syd?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you...will you marry me?"  
I grinned. 


	11. Epilogue

A/N: Yeah, I know Syd and Josh are only 16, but I really needed something to advance the plot...please don't be mad at me.  
  
Epilogue  
  
My name is Sydney Mankey, and I am twenty-seven years old. I have published this book to teach would-be villains of the evil and hate one man can inflict on one group. It has been almost twelve years since the death of my best friend Kim Possible. I hope my message gets through to anyone out there. I guess I should tell something about what happened after Josh proposed to me. Two years after I got married to Josh, Des and Ron got married. Then, a short while later, Scott Forest married Kim posthumously. The year is now 2030.  
I am an accomplished writer and my book, 'The Passing Torch', has sold over three million copies worldwide and is published in more than 80 languages. It is the third most widely-known nonfiction book, after 'Anne Frank: The Diary of a Young Girl'. The book is based on entirely factual events, nothing abridged or altered. It took a while to muster up the courage to put this on pen and paper. Eventually, after writing the book, I searched for a publisher. Scholastic said it was too dark, Harper couldn't believe that the story was actually real. I finally found my publisher in my hometown.  
Kim's life story was published by her twin brothers, Jim and Tim. As one of the Kim's closest friends, I was offered the opportunity to preview the book first. I declined, deciding that I couldn't bring myself to reading it. At the very end of this book is a quote from a song that Kim wrote and our band performed, 'Call Me, Beep Me (If You Wanna Reach Me)'. Kim said that it was her favorite line in the song.  
  
"Doesn't matter if it's day or night, everything is gonna be all right..." -Kim Possible, 1987-2003 


End file.
